Shattered blade works
by kokob5
Summary: She watched her ideals destroy her world, slowly pushing her further and further into a spiral of despair as friends and family alike died while she lived on to serve the world as a counter guardian and like her other selves found herself being dragged into the holy grail war to repeat the cycle, only she was summoned ten years too early in a different war as a different class.


She was alone…

It was a fitting punishment for her, a counter guardian who'd sold her freedom from death to the world for a broken ideal she once held.

She was played in a way, the world knew what she could become and quickly put a leash on her when the chance was there and it came.

The day she found herself unable to save 100 people from a fire, the world appeared before her, offering her a chance to save them if she became a counter guardian, she fell for it hook line and sinker.

But she never did regret it, even if she hated herself and the world for what she'd done.

She sighed feeling herself being pulled, the grail was calling her, for a war she wanted no part in, she would end up repeating the cycle of EMIYA, something Archer had warned her of and yet she was here to fight in the 5th holy grail war.

But something was different…she was far different than her other self, her outfit was more rugged, tattered red over bear skin, only her right sleeve reused as a 'bra' to hide her cleavage from view, she wore a blindfold over her dull silver eyes. But the most important change would be her reality marble, it had changed with her, slowly breaking and wearing down leaving shattered blade works, her copies of Noble phantasms, even nameless blades were all dulled, cracked and shattered as they slowly died in her reality marble, degrading with time.

She looked up, seeing the red sky through her blindfold, the red slowly fading into a black color, her reality marble was fading along with her sanity, all the killing, the traveling through time, the loneliness…

She was to be a berserker for this war, it was an easy guess, there was no way she'd be archer like the others, her mind had degraded too much, even forming its own madness skill at a low E rank, no doubt it would be boosted when she was summoned for the war, maybe turning into a B or if she was unlucky enough an A rank rendering her completely insane.

Another sigh escaped her lips, the last of her finally fading away from her reality marble in the form of prana.

Yes…in the end she deserved this…

* * *

''I ask you…are you my master?'' EMIYA asked, kneeling on one knee in front of her master who she had yet to look up at, another magus was behind her, a powerful one at that but he was not her master, the weaker of the two was. So, she would ignore the bag of bones behind her.

''Yes…I am your master…'' A tired voice replies, it was strained as if it's owner was in pain, she looked up at her master to see the man barely standing on his own two feet, forced to put all his weight on his left foot, his white hair a stark contract to the room around them, matching her own in color and his face hideously deformed from crest worm implantations leaving his left eye blinded.

''I'm surprised, a berserker that isn't mad? It must be from a low-ranking madness enchantment…'' The man behind her says with disappointment lacing his voice as she stood up to look at him.

''I see…'' EMIYA mummers to herself, getting confused looks from the two magus in the room.

''What do you see?'' the head of the matou family asks, his black eyes looking up at her questionably. She didn't answer the man, instead turning to face her master earning a glare from the magus behind her.

''Shall we go master? I do not believe we should be in the presence of none combatants in the war.'' She says, making an excuse to get away from Zouken for now less she end up killing him.

''Very well…'' Kariya accepts, turning away before limping towards the stairway causing his servant to frown at her master's condition. The way he was now, he'd die from straining his body if she fought to hard.

''Master.'' Kariya turns around at his servant addressing him with a raised brow seeing her walking towards him.

''Ye-'' Kariya attempts to ask but finds her words failing him in the form of a gasp of shock as a stabbing pain shoots through his chest as his servant rams a gold and blue sheath through and into his body.

For a moment, his world was filled with pain and fear, the fear of death and not being able to save sakura but then found the pain vanishing as quickly as it had come and was surprised to find he could feel his left and leg and the pain from the crest worms was fading away as well. ''What…What did you just do?''

''I inserted Avalon into you master, if I was to fight at my full power in your old condition you would have died or come close to death.'' EMIYA explains, crossing her arms over her covered chest with a disappointed look on her face. Kariya picked up on the disappointment and looked away from his servant as she glared through her blindfold at him.

''Thank you…'' Kariya mummers under his breath, truly greatful for his servants help with his pain.

''No need to thank me master, it is my job as a servant to ensure your and my own victory, but I do apologize for I cannot fix the cosmetic damage caused by the crest worms inside you.'' EMIYA says dismally before saying her own apology to which her mister gave a dismissive wave, finding her actions enough as is but there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes realizing he'd be stuck like this for the rest of his life.

''Shall we go master? This place is unsettling.'' It was a lie of course and an obvious one at that but she wanted to leave as soon as possible, to survey the city and find the other servants so she could get this done with as fast as possible, Avalon's power wouldn't last forever, once it's owner realized it was syphoning power from them they'd break the connection.

''Yes, lets.'' Kariya says, wanting to leave the Matou household just as much if not more than his servant.

''You best hurry Kariya, for every day you fail to secure me the grail the longer the girl suffers.'' Zouken calls out as they walk up the stairway, his laughter echoing in the hallways as they left the labyrinth below the Matou household and into the main building.

''Quite the contrast.'' EMIYA comments at the sudden transition from the underground part of the Matou household and the main building, it was like night and day comparing the two parts of the building.

''Yes well, we won't be seeing it to much, we're leaving here as soon as possible.'' Kariya says before explaining a rough plan on sending some of his blade wing worms to find servants for them to hunt down and kill.

''Although your plan is simple I see nothing wrong with it, though if you'd wish for me to I can also serve as a scout to find the enemy faster.'' EMIYA says, looking at her master for confirmation, although she did have an independent action skill she didn't want to upset her master by vanishing on him suddenly.

''No…I can't defend myself well, I lack training in mage craft so I'll need to rely on you to defend me from attacks.'' Kariya declines, finding his safety more important than finding servants a little sooner. Seeing no problem with his self-interest EMIYA allows her master to send out the blade wing worms, watching the monstrosities take form in Kariya's hand before flying away to find large masses of magical energy followed soon by several others.

''Ugly little bastards, aren't they?'' EMIYA comments, surprising her master with her fowl mouth as she snatched the last blade wing worm out of the air and looks over the squirming beast for a few seconds before throwing it away, allowing it to take flight and escape from the servant to complete its mission.

''They are but they're my only option…'' Kariya agrees, disgust in his voice feeling one of the worms moving around under his skin, it didn't hurt anymore, Avalon stopping the pain and healing the eaten tissue but it still felt weird. ''I hope you understand that I'll need to use them for the duration of the war…''

''I do, I see no trouble in it, you were desperate after all.'' EMIYA says surprising her master once more as they walked out of the matou building allowing the moon's light to wash over them. ''I'll be dematerializing for how but I'll be close by in the case of danger.''

With that EMIYA dematerialized into blue prana, staying by her master's side in spirit form as he left the Matou grounds to head to his own apartment, planning on getting a strategy together now that he could think properly without the pain of the worms eating away at his mind.

' _I would advise putting your hood up master, you may arouse suspicion from other's due to to…circumstances.''_ EMIYA warns in spirit form, reminding the disfigured master to throw his hood up, covering his face from few from the public as he walked the streets.

The walk back to his home was harrowing to say the least, he felt like some sort of criminal walking through the city, forced to conceal his face from the public, it made him feel like a monster knowing what he had become and that it could never be undone, even with the power of Avalon inside him. _''Do not think so little of yourself master.''_

Hearing his servant suddenly speak caused Kariya to jump earning an amused chuckle from the servant who'd scared him. ''I-I know...but it feels wrong walking through the streets like that…like some sort of monster.''

'' _Sadly, we have no option in the matter, if another master were to spot you they'd make an attempt on your life so it's best to conceal your identity for now.''_ EMIYA explains, materializing by her master's side and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder earning a fake smile from the man.

''Take a seat, I'll make you some food to help you restore your last mana from the summoning.'' EMIYA 'offers' her master, walking into the kitchen in the apartment as the man wisely sat down on a sofa in the living room, seeing the hidden message in his servant's words, That he didn't have a choice in the matter.

After a several minute wait EMIYA emerged from the kitchen with her apron still on, placing the food in front of her master she watched the man thank her before digging in, mouth no doubt watering at the smell that had lingered in the apartment while she cooked. Nodding satisfied her master was well fed EMIYA took a seat of her own by her master's side, laying back onto the sofa with one leg crossed over the other.

''What do we do now?'' Kariya asks, setting down his empty plate onto the coffee table in front of them.

''For now our best option would be to wait seeing as you don't want me to scout the city out.'' EMIYA says plainly, watching the news, finding herself interested in a recent string of murders plaguing Fuyuki.

''Wait…I should mention one of the servants is already dead.'' Kariya says getting EMIYA's attention.

''Already? A servant's already died before I was summoned?'' EMIYA questions in surprise, finding it hard to believe that one servant is already gone.

''Yeah, assassin was killed by either caster or archer, I couldn't tell which one he was from the worm but it ended in an instant.'' Kariya explains, a hint of irritation in his voice that the Tohsaka servant was victorious.

''Hm…that makes thing easier, assassin wouldn't try to fight me directly he'd skulk in the shadows and wait for an opening.'' EMIYA mummers to herself, pleased that the assassin was taken care of but she had suspicions about his early demise.

''Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?'' EMIYA asks, looking to her master who suddenly found himself very interested on everything but his servant.

''It…slipped my mind.'' Kariya admits sheepishly.

''Hm, send a familiar to the church, make sure it's outside the safe zone range, somethings off about assassin's death.'' EMIYA says, getting a confused look from Kariya before he nods, summoning up a worm and sending it to watch over the church for his servant.

''Ah right…I haven't told you my name have I?'' Kariya says suddenly realizing his servant and himself hadn't exchanged names yet. Offering a hand Kariya tells his servant his name. ''My names Kariya Matou.''

''My name is EMIYA.'' EMIYA says, taking the offered hand and shaking it, noticing how deteriorated his hand felt.

''You should rest for now master, let your body heal itself along with the power of Avalon, you should be back to normal by tomorrow morning.'' EMIYA suggests, standing up and walking to a nearby window, looking out over the city before her gaze stopped on a port in the distance.

''EMIYA, one of the worms spotted a battle between two servants.'' Kariya says, standing up and walking to his servants side as he looked at the same dock.

''I noticed…do you wish to partake in this battle, master?'' EMIYA asks, receiving a nod from the man prompting her to open the window and jump out, leaving her master to rest for the night while she fought. She jumped from roof to roof, her reinforced legs easily carrying her towards the battle between two servants.

* * *

Her eyes widened under her blindfold as she landed on the bridge, she paused looking at the servant and master before her, recognising the master to be Waver velvet, soon to be Lord El-Melloi II, gripping onto the red painted iron of the bridge looking at her with wide eyes filled with fear.

''Come to watch the battle as well?'' Wavers servant, Alexander the great or Iskandar king of conquerors, depending on his mood, asks looking at her with a toothy smile on his face, something odd for a man of his build.

''I did.'' EMIYA admits, looking the rider class servant over, trying to gauge his strengths and weaknesses.

''Then come! Join us as we watch this epic battle between servants!'' Iskandar offers, confusing her and his master, asking an enemy to join you in watching a battle wasn't something either of them expected him to do. She thought it over for a minute, as is she couldn't fight him here, to many possible casualties and no doubt the other two servants would notice the battle and possibly come making it a four-man free for all.

''Very well.'' EMIYA accepts earning a laugh from Iskandar who settles back down, ignoring his master demanding to know what he was doing.

Killing him momentarily crossed her mind, the master was weak and Iskandar's back was turned to her, it could be easy, walk behind him and materialize one of her blade works inside him, it would eliminate one servant and another would die in the battle at the docks, if she was lucky maybe two would, leaving four or five servants to fight, it would no doubt make things easier for her.

But she gave her word and that was all she really had left about her.

''I'm glad to see you didn't try to kill me, it's good to know you have honor!'' Iskandar says as EMIYA takes a seat beside the servant on the opposite side of Waver who had given up at this point and accepted his fate.

''Bold move turning your back to me, lucky for you I'm no assassin.'' EMIYA says, trying to brush off the praise from the hulking man as nothing more than her being merciful, it of course failed seeing as this was Iskandar she was dealing with.

''Nonsense! Even though you know killing me would make things easier for you, you still took me up on my offer to watch this glorious battle!'' Iskandar says, seeing through EMIYA's bluff as he watched saber and lancer exchange blows with thunderous effect, destroying containers and the concrete floor with indirect swings and blocks of their weapons, the force tearing them apart.

''I must say, they're both powerful warriors, fit to serve in my army!'' Iskandar comments excitedly, watching saber and lancer trade a few blows before backing off.

''True both are powerful but it looks like lancer has more of an advantage over saber, he has the reach advantage and since he has two weapons, saber can't tell which he'll use to strike with.'' EMIYA analyzes like a robot, watching each movement with a precise eye, even the movement of their muscles were seen by her keen eyes.

''HOW CAN YOU EVEN SEE!?'' Waver shouts, his shock in the situation getting the better of him. EMIYA looked over at riders master causing him to let out a girlish shout realizing his mistake of shouting at the servant. An amused huff escaped EMIYA's lips at Waver's behavior.

''It's a curse, I tried covering my eyes as a form of punishment, I was not worthy of seeing the world but the world had other plans.'' EMIYA explains, looking back to the battle hearing a male voice speaking in the distance, lancers master was giving orders to kill the saber through a megaphone of some sort.

''Pah! coward, hiding in the shadows while his servant does all the work.'' Iskandar says, voicing his displeasure at the mages tactics of skulking away and giving orders to his servant.

''Magus of this age aren't very powerful compared to older magus.'' EMIYA comments, watching lancer suddenly pushing saber back only using his red spear, she analyzed the weapon, its name Gae Dearg came into her mind reveling its history to her, and the tragic fate of its master.

''It looks like lancer might win this one, he's leading saber into a trap.'' EMIYA comments, earning the interest of Iskandar.

''How so?'' Iskandar asks curiously, looking back to the battle trying to find what EMIYA was talking about.

''During their fight he led saber around, distracting her from the real threat, the weapon by lancer's feet, he even went as far as to deal a blow to her with the spear in his hand to lower her guard of the other noble phantasm.'' EMIYA explains, Iskandar's eyes widened realizing that what EMIYA said was true, he was standing above his other spear, his left foot barely touching it, preparing to use it to impale saber when she attacked with her noble phantasm.

''Strong and cunning, indeed it looks as though lancer is the victor in this battle.'' Iskandar breaths out, impressed by lancer's ability to fool saber into a trap. Seconds later they watched Saber leap forwards, her noble phantasm activating leaving a trail of golden light behind her, as EMIYA predicted lancer used his left foot to kick his second noble phantasm into his free hand, aiming the point at the fast approaching saber whose eyes widened in shock.

''SHE DODGED?!'' Waver shouts in shock, watching as Saber redirected herself out of the blades path only cutting her wrist on the spears blade while running the edge of her own sword over lancers left wrist, cutting the tendon and forcing him to drop the spear.

''This is extremely bad…'' Iskandar says, standing up while looking at the two injured fighters wearily. ''Lancer intends to unleash his final attack, he plans to end the battle here and now I see…''

''Wouldn't that be a lot better for us?'' Waver asks, confused as to why Iskandar was troubled by saber dying. Iskandar slams his foot down in displeasure at his master's question, causing the boy to fall from his kneeling position and onto the metal beam face first with a small shout of shock.

''Idiot! What are you talking about? I wanted to sit back and watch a few more servants fight, but at this rate saber may just fall.'' Iskandar says, disappointed that saber may die before he could have a grand battle with her.

''I agree with the boy, it would be better for you if saber died here, so why are you so worried about saber dying?'' EMIYA asks, curious at Iskandar's displeasure with saber being eliminated.

''I had hoped another servant would answer lancer's call, for it would allow us to all fight at once in a glorious battle rather than fight one on one over a period of weeks.'' Iskandar explains, showing his thirst for an epic battle to take place, one that would decide the victor of the war.

It was fitting, she'd give him that.

''Y-you want to fight them all?'' Waver asks in shock, finding it insane his servant would want to fight every servant at once.

''Indeed, it's not every day you get to fight warriors from the past.'' EMIYA comments, taking the words right out of Iskandar's mouth.

''Aye, and with a chance to fight as many as six of them…I'd hate to miss out on a single one, Just observe saber and lancer, both are strong valiant warriors whom I would love to face in an all-out battle! I cannot let ether one die.'' Iskandar explains, leaving his master shocked and EMIYA mildly surprised at Iskandar's wish for battle.

''B-but isn't that the whole point?! The grail wars objective is to kill one another isn't it!?'' Waver shouts, looking up at his servant angrily and receives a flick to the forehead for his trouble knocking the boy back with a cry of pain.

''To win but never to destroy, to subjugate but never to humiliate. That is a true and honorable conquest.'' Iskandar continues, drawing his sword causing EMIYA to tense and prepare to summon her own but stops as Iskandar swings his sword in an arc at the sky, sending out a thin blue line of prana that opened a gate in the sky, shooting electricity harmlessly around as a chariot came forth pulled by ox's.

It would have been quite grand if Waver wasn't clinging onto her for dear life, tears running down his face, fearing the electricity would shock him to death.

''We watch no longer! It's time to join the fray boy, let us go!'' Iskandar orders, excitement booming in his voice, drowning out his master calling him stupid. ''If you really don't approve you can stay up here.''

''No! I'll go! take me with you please!'' Waver cries out, backpedaling in fear of being left on the bridge alone, his fear of heights getting the better of him, even leading him into the middle of a battle between servants. She didn't know if he was stupid or really stupid.

''Excellent! That is my master!'' Iskandar praises with a joyful laugh, somehow oblivious to his master's fear.

''Now get on boy we don't have time to waste! Unless you wish to hide in the bosom of our friend here longer?'' Iskandar comments, a suggestive smile coming to his face as he looked at Waver who realized he was clinging onto EMIYA for dear life, his face drained of color as she looked him in the eyes her blindfold somehow making her more menacing than any glare could.

''Come now master! We must go before it's too late!'' Iskandar says, pulling Waver from EMIYA and tossing the boy onto the chariot.

''I apologize that I can't be a gentleman and offer you a ride but I must make haste!'' Iskandar says, jumping onto his chariot before using the rains to set off, heading directly towards the docks. Letting out an amused huff at the situation EMIYA materializes her signature black bow before setting off towards the dock as well.

* * *

'' **AHHHHHHH-HA-HA!''**

Iskandar's battle cry breaks through the sound of the thunder, shocking the servants and masters at the dock as he lands between the battling servants, throwing his arms out he declares his status as king of conquers shocking the saber and lancer as the rider basked in the glory, EMIYA could have sworn she was hearing trumpets playing in the background as the king of conquers stood gloriously.

''Now both of you sheath your blades!'' Iskandar shouts looking between the servants with a large toothy smile on his face.

''Quite the entrance, Iskandar…'' EMIYA comments atop a shipping container behind lancer, causing Saber and lancer to look up at her in shock as another servant entered the fray.

''A flashy entrance is always the best entrance! It's a show of my indominable strength!'' Iskandar boasts, flashing EMIYA another toothy grin as he laughed aloud.

A pregnant silence filled the air, only broken by the occasional zap of lightening from Iskandar's chariot.

''What the hell are you thinking announcing yourself that way you idiot!'' Waver shouts, latching onto his servant's leg trying to shake him, demanding an answer for his servant foolishly throwing his identity out there for the world to see. Not soon after a fleshy slap entered EMIYA's ears with a cry of pain following sharply behind.

''Fate has brought us together here, to do battle in this place for possession of the holy grail so I wish to make an offer!'' Iskandar offers, looking between EMIYA, saber and lancer as he spoke, the two unnamed servants looking at Iskandar in bewilderment as he spoke.

Throwing his hands into the air Iskandar continues. ''What think ye' of wielding the holy grail to me and joining my glorious and invincible army! You would be treated as honored allies, friends and brothers in arms! Together we shall enjoy battle and share in the glory of world conquest!'' Iskandar finishes, slamming his fists together in front of him.

EMIYA looked between the two servants, noting their irritation at Iskandar's offer as if it were an insult, personally if she wasn't bonded to the world she'd have probably accepted, lonely did that to a person.

''As tempting as that offer is, I'm only giving the grail to one person. My new lord and not to the likes of you Rider.'' Lancer says, spitting out riders class name in an insulting manner but it had no effect as the hulking man simply cleaned out his ear dismissively at the insult.

''Tell me rider, did you come here to interrupt out battle, rudely may I add, to give us such a foolish offer?'' Saber asks, irritation in her voice as she looked at rider who was still cleaning out his ear.

''I can discuss compensation if you'd like?'' Iskandar offers, only to be shot down by Saber and Lancer who'd had enough of rider's 'nonsense' surprising the servant momentarily before he let out a disappointed hum.

''And furthermore, I am the king of Britain, not some knight serving the realm, I would never lower myself to such a position even in the face of such a king.'' Saber says, glaring at Iskandar who's eyes widened in surprise before an amused smile took over his face.

''Really? You the king of Britain? I didn't expect you to be a little girl!'' Iskandar compliments, unknowingly insulting the king of knights who sets her blade in front of her in an aggressive stance while threatening to give him a taste of her blade.

A disappointed sigh escaped Iskandar's lips realizing that neither of the servants would join him. ''I suppose negotiations have failed. A shame, you're such great warriors, what a terrible waste…''

Another silence filled the air, this once filled with killing intent that threatened to spill over at the slightest change in atmosphere.

'' _Waver…Velvet…''_ Lancer's master says, his snake like voice freezing the boy in place in fear, a look of terror coming over the master's face realizing who was speaking. _''To think you, you of all people would steal my relic and part-take in the holy-grail war? imagine my surprise…say Waver, how about I teach you a lesson in how mages kill one another? I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved in such a noble indevour.''_

''Coward, making threats in the shadow while he himself stands in the front line? As expected of a lowly mage such as yourself Lord El-Melloi Archibald.'' EMIYA speaks up, surprising Lancer and his master who gasps in shock, looking at EMIYA who seemed to be glaring at him through her blindfold.

'' _How do you-!?''_ Archibald shouts, cutting himself before regaining his cool. _''I see, you must have done some digging into the masters. Smart.''_

''Hardly, I simply looked at your servant's weapon, his past, his name, everything he has seen up to this point was opened to me, I know everything about your servant and now that you've reveled yourself and your mythic code to me Archibald, I know everything about you.'' EMIYA says, a twisted grin coming to her face as she looked up at the shocked mage.

''MAGE WHO IS SPEAKING NOW! DO I UNDERSTAND CORRECTLY THAT YOUR WERE TO BE MY MASTER INSTEADS OF THIS BOY I'M SWORN TO SERVE?'' Iskandar shouts, looking to the storage house roofs for the master but couldn't see him from the angle he was at. ''That whole idea is absurd! And laughable! Only one brave enough to openly ride into the battlefield standing by my side is worthy of calling me master! A coward who lacks sufficient courage to show himself is nowhere worthy of being close to me!''

A mocking laugh soon followed after, caused EMIYA to smirk as an ugly look of anger crossed Archibald's. face ''Of course! There are others, watching from the shadows like rats! Watching us!''

''What are you talking about rider?'' Saber demands lowering her weapon to her side.

''Saber and Lancer, the skills and bravery you showed were impressive, your duel was magnificent! Surely the sound of your blades and the fury of your battle called other heroic spirits here to battle, such as the girl!'' Iskandar explains, giving a thumb up to both servants before pointing at EMIYA who nods, confirming Iskandar's statement.

''Indeed, what he says is true, my master sent me here to fight but Iskandar convinced me to watch instead.'' EMIYA says.

''Now heroic spirits! Born again through the holy grail! Gather here and now! Those to cowardly to show themselves will draw the viscous scorn of! ISKANDAR THE KING OF CONQUER!'' Iskandar challenges shouting his threat to the heavens for all listening to hear.

And so his prayer was answered in the form of a golden light taking form of a man with slicked back golden blond hair, pale skin and red eyes donning a suit of armor that shone like gold in the moon light.

''So…Two lesser beings dare to name themselves kings even in my royal presence?'' The golden man asks, looking down at Iskandar and saber like a lord would peasants, an uninterested look on his face.

''I fail to see the problem servant, for I am Iskandar, king of conquers known throughout the lands of the world.'' Iskandar asks in confusion, not understanding the golden servant's problem with him naming himself as what he was. A king.

''What nonsense, you're deluding yourself, I am the one true king of the world, all others are mongrels, simple pretenders and fakes.'' The golden man stats, insulted that Iskandar would dare even look upon him.

''Then if you're so insistent to that claim why not name yourself? Surely a king such as yourself would have no problem naming himself in the face of his enemy?'' Iskandar asks, holding out an accusing hand to the golden servant causing him to scoff.

''So you would dare question me you mongrel? Me the one true king?!'' The golden servant asks, his voice getting louder with each word, his anger building up and is shown when he stomps lightly, breaking the lamppost he stood upon. ''If you cannot now, discern my identity in the presence of my glory then your ignorant blindness will serve to seal your doom!''

With those words, the golden servant called forth his Noble phantasm, two separate noble phantasms coming forth from golden gates behind the man bathing the dark dock in golden light.

''It seems you angered him, Iskandar.'' EMIYA comments, looking between Iskandar mumbling to himself in thought and the golden servant whose grin turned wicked as he pointed the two weapons at rider, all the while saber moved in front of her 'master' to protect her from harm. After a second the golden servant lunched the noble phantasm at Iskandar who drew his sword to block the sword and poleaxe.

EMIYA sighed to herself, summoning a fake blade work and notching the nameless sword, taking aim and firing at the two noble phantasms that had been lunched towards rider, knocking the two swords off course sending them into the ground where saber had once stood with an explosion.

''You…would DARE! Damage my treasures? You, a lowly mongrel! Would dare even lay your eyes on them!?'' The golden servant demands, looking down at EMIYA with a glare that could kill a lesser man with ease.

''I did not 'look' at them, unless your yourself are blind king of heroes, I'm blindfolded.'' EMIYA says, momentarily surprising Gilgamesh before his anger returned, snuffing out his curiosity.

''Although it's good to know you at least know my name you rabid dog, it still does not pardon you for damaging my treasures or looking upon me.'' Gilgamesh stats, bringing forth ten gates of noble phantasms and aiming them at EMIYA who summoned another blade work and notched it.

She paused, realizing that Gilgamesh had stopped his weapons a look of rage plastid onto his face as his eyes were trained on the blade notched onto EMIYA's bow.

''You…Dare…YOU WOULD DARE COPY ONE OF MY TREASURES YOU DOG?!'' Gilgamesh shouts, looking at the fake version of Balmung currently notched onto her bow.

''And what of it king of heroes? It's not like you'd touch the weapon yourself you simply lunch them at people.'' EMIYA taunts, pulling the bow string back and taking aim at the king of heroes and letting it loose, sending the fake Balmung barreling towards Gilgamesh who shoots forth one of the weapons behind him to meet the false blade in the middle, Balmung breaking and the other cracking and loosing its momentum from the explosive force, simply clattering to the ground uselessly in the end.

''I commend you, even though it's a fake, a forgery, it can still stop a real noble phantasm lunched from my gates.'' Gilgamesh comments with a hint of praise, looking down at EMIYA with a raised brow as she projected another weapon in hand, Gae Bolg. ''But in the end, it's still a fake, a mockery of my treasures and you must be punished for it.''

''Your compliments are flattering king of heroes.'' EMIYA comments flatly before jumping away from her spot, dodging several noble phantasm's burying themselves into the container she stood on before exploding, sending metal shrapnel into the air forcing her to use her arms to prevent several small bits of metal being lodged into her face. Seeing another sword heading towards her EMIYA bends her body back, allowing the weapon to fly over her and grabs onto it and fires it back towards the king of heroes who effortlessly uses a hammer to deflect the sword into the ground.

''A battle between a caster and archer is something else.'' Lancer mutters, watching the two ranged heroic spirits firing weapons at one another, one from bow and another though golden gates.

''Me a caster? I'm no mage you mongrel.'' Gilgamesh says, sending a passing glare at Lancer before focusing on EMIYA who continued to fire repurposed weapons towards him through her bow to which he deflected with his own.

''Wait if he's not caster then that only leaves archer left but she's the one using a bow…'' Saber chimes in, looking at the two heroic spirits oddly before something clicked in her mind realizing EMIYA's rugged appearance.

''She's a berserker, a surprisingly sane one at that!'' Iskandar laughs out, finding it amusing the EMIYA was the berserker and that Gilgamesh was the archer.

''I'm trying to concentrate!'' Seeing another set of weapons heading her way EMIYA leaps into the air and lands near Iskandar holding her arm covering a large cut from one of the noble phantasm's hitting her.

''You can't run from me forever you mongrel, not even your forgeries will save you.'' Gilgamesh boasts with a cruel grin on his face, aiming a dozen noble phantasms towards her as she nursed her wound.

''I wonder if they can save you from this king of heroes.'' EMIYA stats, standing up and reforging Gae Bolg in hand once more, filling it with prana and activating the noble phantasm.

''GAE BOLG!'' EMIYA shouts, throwing the spear towards Gilgamesh who thinks nothing of it, sending another spear forth to deflect the weapon but finds himself shocked along with those watching when the weapon suddenly zig zags impossibly out of the way of his own weapon.

''IMPOSSIBLE!'' Gilgamesh shouts in shock not expecting EMIYA to be able to copy the weapon so well to reuse it's true power. Calling forth countless weapons Gilgamesh uses them to shield himself from the approaching Gae Bolg barreling towards him, the weapons encasing him completely save for some small spots.

''AGH!'' A cry of pain could be heard from the inside of the ball of weapons, the Gae Bolg slipping through one of the gaps in the ball and striking archer in the shoulder, tearing a hole through his golden armor and staining it with his blood.

''Did she kill him?'' Lancer asks, looking at the blood dropping from the ball of weapons incasing the king of heroes with a raised brow of surprise.

''I doubt it, at best it pierced his shoulder.'' EMIYA answers, looking at the ball of golden weapons slowly unraveling to show Gilgamesh holding onto Gae Bolg that was lodged into his shoulder still shuddering with energy having missed its target.

''I'll admit, I underestimated your ability to forge these weapons…'' Gilgamesh says through clenched teeth, pulling the fake Gae Bolg from his shoulder before snapping the weapon in half and dropping the remains onto then ground below him. ''So I'll stop going easy on you!''

True to his word Gilgamesh called forth dozens of noble phantasms, a wall of weapons illuminating the docks all pointed towards EMIYA while everyone watched in awe as more and more weapons were added, making the wall grow larger each second. ''What do you plan to do now you mut?!''

''Ah-ha, you seem to have angered him.'' Rider laughs nervously, watching the weapons growing in numbers that spanned into the hundreds. ''I hope you have a plan to get out of this.''

''I did but I didn't expect him to use so many.'' EMIYA admits, a hint of nervousness in her voice not expecting Gilgamesh to be this pissed off about getting hit by a copy of Gae Bolg.

At this rate she'd need a miracle to get out of here without using her shattered bladeworks.

''What?! You'd dare force me to recall as I'm about to kill this mongrel for making a fool of me?!'' Gilgamesh calls out, looking away from EMIYA as he shouted, no doubt shouting at his master who couldn't hear him. ''You'll have hell to pay for interrupting me, Tokiomi.''

And just as fast as they came the weapons were gone, the wall of light fading away as the endless noble phantasms sunk back into the gates of Babylon, to be used later. ''This isn't over mongrel, the next time we meet I'll be sure to make your death as humiliating and as slow as possible.''

And then he was gone, vanishing into golden light leaving the onlooks to sigh in relief.

''Really dodged a bullet there.'' Iskandar mutters, rubbing some cold sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

''No kidding, he could have killed us all there if his master didn't call him back…'' Lancer adds on, sending a glare at EMIYA for almost getting them all killed.

''Indeed, with that many weapons we'd be hard pressed to defend from his assault.'' Saber chimes in.

'' _Lancer, that's enough, Saber is weakened, kill her now!''_ Archibald orders, angry at the time wasted by Archer's appearance interrupting Saber and Lancer's battle.

''What do you say Saber? Shall we continue where we let off before we were rudely interrupted?'' Lancer 'asks', knowing Saber wouldn't have too much of a choice in the matter. Not that, that stopped her of course, she was eager to continue her fight with Lancer.

''Hm, I'm surprised you'd want to throw yourself into an early grave king of knights.'' EMIYA comments getting the attention of saber on him.

''And what exactly is that meant to imply?'' Saber asks with a sharp hint in her tone, pointing her cloaked weapon towards the berserker as she stood up.

''You're clearly outmatched, Diarmuid here is stronger than you plus that wound severing your tendon did it not? You'll die after the first strike lands.'' EMIYA says, pointing a finger at Diarmuid who huffed at the compliment from the berserker class servant.

''If I was to guess he's probably the strongest servant in this war save for the golden boy.'' EMIYA adds on.

''You flatter me Berserker, you know everything about me and I don't even know your name yet.'' Diarmuid stats, placing his spears onto his shoulders in resting positions, looking at the Berserker who continued to look at the knight of knights. ''You're such a tease, you say all this about me and don't even bother to look at me.''

''Or is it that you can't look at me?'' Diarmuid presses, an amused smile on his face noticing EMIYA letting out an annoyed huff confirming his suspicions. ''Although I hate to kill a woman throwing herself at me it's at least good to know my charm's as good as ever.''

''Sadly not all of us are blessed with a high magic resistance.'' EMIYA comments before turning to the lancer servant. ''However, that does not stop me from fighting you.''

''Oh? Is that a threat?'' Diarmuid asks, spinning one of his spears in hand as a small show of his skill. ''If so I hope you can follow up on it, it'd be a disappointment if you were all bark and no bite Berserker.''

''Hm, this is certainly escalating far faster than I'd hope it would.'' Iskandar mummers, watching as Diarmuid prepared to attack EMIYA.

''Saber, by order of command seal, you are to assist lancer in killing Berserker.'' EMIYA frowns, looking to the nearby crane hearing and seeing Kiritsugu who was aiming a weapon in Lancer's master's direction, no doubt trying to get a shot on the mage.

''A two on one? I thought knights had honor.'' EMIYA taunts, turning to Saber and lancer who had their weapons trained on her ready to strike, thought it was obvious by saber's face she clearly disliked the idea of going two on one against EMIYA.

''I apologize but my master has ordered me to fight against you by lancer's side.'' Saber apologizes before blasting off towards EMIYA, swinging her sword in a sideways are aimed at the berserker's neck forcing her to dodge to the side, the blade gliding across the side of her neck leaving a paper-thin cut.

''Understandable, but don't think I'll be holding back because of your master's actions.'' EMIYA says, knowing well that Artoria wouldn't do something like this willingly.

''And so what about you Diarmuid? Are you going to join in? or do you plan to leave a lady unsatisfied?'' EMIYA asks, leaping away from one of Artoria's strikes in the form of a back flip over Iskandar and landing on the other side, putting the king of conquers and his master between the saber and berserker.

''Although I don't like going two on one it seems my master disagrees with me.'' Diarmuid struggles out, trying to stop his body from moving on its own from the power of a command seal.

''Hmph! Make it a two on two!'' Iskandar bellows, drawing his sword in a flash and moving his Chariot in front of EMIYA and blocking a potentially fatal blow from Diarmuid forcing the servant to retreat along with Saber putting the two sets of servants opposite one another.

''There really is no need to get involved Iskandar, this is my fight.'' EMIYA comments, sending a glance to the king of conquers.

''And leave an ally to die? What kind of a king would I be if I didn't help a friend out?'' Iskandar shouts, a large grin plastered onto his face earning an amused sigh from EMIYA.

''Alright, I'll let you help me, not like I needed it anyway.'' EMIYA says before constructing Kanshou and Bakuya in there overedge form transforming the two swords into longswords with a crystal-like appearance running along the spines of the twin blades.

''I'll take on Saber and you can fight lancer, how does that sound?'' Iskandar offers, getting EMIYA to nod who'd planned on fighting the lancer anyway since they both had two weapons putting them at more of an even playing field.

And so EMIYA leapt forwards, heading for Lancer, ignoring Saber who made an attempt to intercept her, she watched with a small smirk on her face as Iskandar rammed saber with his chariot sending her into a nearby metal container with a cry of pain. Focusing back on her normal target who was now running at her, planning on meeting her in the middle, EMIYA threw her two swords surprising Diarmuid and forcing him to block with his own weapons leaving him open for an attack, forming another set of Kanshou and Bakuyu, EMIYA closes the gap and swings the weapons in an 'X' pattern aimed at the lancer's chest but misses when Diarmuid leans back avoiding the attack allowing the two blades to pass over his head.

Continuing her attack EMIYA spins the twin blades in her hands and points them down towards the stumbling lancer before driving them down, planning on impaling the lancer through the heart, bringing his longer spear up Diarmuid swings the spear in front of him knocking EMIYA's swords from her hands allowing the lancer to fall onto the ground unharmed while EMIYA stumbled back. Constructing two new swords in hand EMIYA runs towards the Lancer who kicks himself back onto his feet and blocks the attack.

From an outsiders perspective EMIYA and Diarmuid's fight was almost impossible to follow, the two servants demonstrating the power of a servant at their peak, there attacks striking like deafening thunder, there movements almost impossible to keep track. By the looks of it the battle looked to be a stalemate with EMIYA and Diarmuid failing to land any blows, only ever blocking or dodging one another's attacks.

* * *

The fight between the Rider and Saber class servant on the other hand seemed far more one sided with Iskandar simply using his chariot to keep Saber away from Berserker and Lancer's fight and due to Saber's condition, she wasn't able to fight Iskandar properly, the power of the command seal forcing her to try and go around the Rider class servant rather than through him like she normally would try to do due to her injured wrist. And when she did get past him he'd call forth lighting and force her away with a laugh.

''What's wrong saber? Aren't I enough for you?!'' Iskandar mocks with a laugh, moving his chariot in front of Saber once more forcing her to leap back to avoid being trampled by rider. ''Ah-ha come now Saber! I can't let you pass until there fight is finished, you'll have to wait your turn!''

''Move aside Rider! This does not concern you!'' Saber shouts, the grip on her sword tightening despite the wound on her wrist.

''That's where you're wrong Saber! Berserker is an ally of mine so I am your enemy!'' Rider shouts proudly before charging towards Saber and swinging his sword, forcing the king of knights to jump away and block the attack putting even more distance between herself and EMIYA.

* * *

''I have to admit Berserker, you're a formidable opponent, you're unusually nimble, like an assassin but you possess the strength of a saber class servant behind your attacks, quiet the combination for a Berserker.'' Diarmuid comment, a critically eye on EMIYA as she and himself circled one another, waiting for a chance to strike.

''You're not half bad yourself, Diarmuid.'' EMIYA replies, spinning her twin blades in hand before diving towards the unprepared Lancer forcing him to awkwardly block her ramming into him, knocking the two servants to the ground sending them tumbling into a container denting the door on impact earning a pained grunt from EMIYA's who'd been unlucky enough to slam into it.

Rearing a fist back to punch Diarmuid in the face EMIYA pauses hearing a metallic creaking and looks up just in time to be hit by Rider's large form crushing her and Diarmuid under the king of conquers.

''Get…OFF!'' EMIYA and Diarmuid shout while throwing Iskandar off them before sitting up holding their heads in pain.

''Berserker!'' Iskandar shouts prompting EMIYA to look up in front of her and see Saber thrusting Excalibur towards her heart, with no time to dodge EMIYA attempts to summon the twin blades into her hands but finds herself stopped by Diarmuid's unwilling elbow slamming into her head dazing her allowing Excalibur a clear path towards EMIYA's heart.

 _ **BZZZZT!**_

''Agh-What?!'' Saber shouts, stumbling backwards as a blade work bit's her hand, her sword moving of course and slashing through EMIYA's shoulder.

''Those are blade worms Saber! Get away from them!'' A female voice warms prompting the king of knights to hastily retreat to her 'masters' side causing the blade worms to fly towards Diarmuid who does as Saber did and immediately retreats from the swarm that fly protectively around EMIYA.

''Just…in time…'' '' Kariya huffs out between deep breathes, leaning against a metal container as he caught his breath from having run to the dock.

''Thank you master.'' EMIYA says, holding her shoulder to help stop the blood flowing out of her body. ''In my current state, I cannot fight at 100% capacity, I believe we should retreat for now master.''

''Make haste Berserker, for I, the king of conquers! shall cover your exit!'' Iskandar bellows, moving his Chariot between EMIYA and the other servants before jumping into it himself, his sword in hand as he stared down the Lancer and Saber. All the while Waver quivered like a leaf with tears streaming down his face repeatedly muttering about how he was going to die.

''Thank you, Iskandar.'' Kariya thanks as he helps EMIYA walk away from the dock, the swarm of blade worms swarming around them protectively, waiting for something to enter so they could feast.

''I'm surprised you came Master, I'd assumed you'd stayed at home and awaited my return.'' EMIYA says, slightly surprised at her master coming to save her.

''If I'd done that you probably wouldn't have come back.'' Kariya says in a scolding manner, a worried look on his face as he looked over the cuts on EMIYA's body.

''True…'' EMIYA admits as they disappear around a corner leaving Iskandar to fend off Lancer and Saber in what she assumed to be a 'glorious battle' the king would no doubt boast about at a later date with some truths, lies and half-truths.

She looked forward to hearing it.


End file.
